Buscando un Hogar
by Gali Oracle of Light
Summary: A veces lo que mas se añora, lo que mas se desea tener, siempre ha estado a nuestro lado, lo unico que necesitamos para encontrantrarlo es abrir los ojos.


Hola¿Como están? Espero que muy bien, bueno aquí esta un nuevo fic, lo escribí, por que el nuevo capitulo de "Un amor abandonado" me esta tomando mas tiempo de lo que tenia planeado; muy bien este fic se basa en una historia que se llama "Iftal el que busca", o para los que son fans de Final Fantasy, este fic esta basado en la historia de Ipsen de Final Fantasy IX; pues bien, lo adapte un poco para que encajara con Yamato y Taichi; escríbanme, dejen sus sugerencias, dudas y/o comentarios, se los agradeceré mucho. Gracias.

* * *

Buscando un Hogar. (Searching for a Home) (家を探して) (Uchi wo Sagashite)

Era una vez un pequeño niño llamado Yamato; siempre desde que podía recordar, él había vivido en un orfanato, rodeado de niños y niñas que al igual que él no tenían ni padre ni madre; pero a diferencia de todos esos niños y niñas, Yamato no recordaba como eran sus padres, como se llamaban, tampoco podía recordar donde nació, ó el nombre de ese lugar; durante las noches Yamato trataba de recordar, pero era en vano, parecía que jamás sabría quien era; durante mucho tiempo sintió un vació, un vació que tal vez nada ni nadie podría llenar.

Después de mucho tiempo, cuando Yamato tuvo la edad suficiente para poder valerse por si mismo, le llego una carta, la carta tenia un mensaje y un mapa, el mensaje solo decía: "Te esperamos en casa." , el mapa mostraba un lugar desconocido para Yamato, que con grandes letras negras decía: "Hogar".

Yamato corrió con su mejor amigo, Taichi, y le dijo: "Mira esta carta, me la escribió mi familia, por fin tendré un lugar al cual pertenecer, por fin iré a mi hogar con mi familia."; Taichi no dijo nada, solo le sonrió; Yamato emocionado, preparo sus cosas para salir por la mañana a buscar su "hogar".

Por la noche Yamato trato de dormir pero no podía, se imaginaba como serian los rostros de su familia, sus voces, ideo mil discursos para decir delante de su familia; recreó millones de situaciones, para estar preparado para todo, por fin después de muchas reflexiones se quedo dormido, soñando con lo que seria su hogar.

A la mañana siguiente, Yamato despertó, y se dio cuenta de que Taichi estaba despierto; Yamato omitió ese hecho, y se alisto para salir en busca de su hogar, Taichi lo seguía a pasos a tras de él.

Durante días Yamato siguió el mapa, escalo escarpadas montañas, cruzo turbulentos ríos y espesos bosques, y Taichi siempre lo seguía, juntos pelearon con animales salvajes y feroces bestias; Cuando Yamato se enfermaba, Taichi lo cuidaba, lo atendía siempre sin decir una palabra.

A veces cuando Yamato perdía la paciencia, culpaba a Taichi, le decía que era un estorbo, que no servia para nada, le decía palabras que el no pensaba, que el no sentía; pero, pese a las constantes riñas de Yamato, Taichi no se fue, aun lo seguía, aun lo cuidaba.

Por Fin, después de muchos días de seguir el mapa, Yamato y Taichi llegaron a una colina; Yamato emocionado, volteo a ver a Taichi y le dijo: "Cruzando esta colina esta mi casa, mi familia; por fin seré alguien, por fin tendré un hogar."

Yamato corrió, como nunca había corrido en su vida, por fin llego a la cima de la colina, y ahí se detuvo en seco, pronto Taichi lo alcanzo, y puso su mano sobre la espalda de Yamato para confortarlo; Yamato no podía creer lo que veía, lo que debía de ser el lugar más bello del mundo, no era sino unas polvorientas ruinas de un pueblo olvidado, Yamato corrió hacia aquellas ruinas, entraba a cualquier construcción que se pudiera, y gritando como desesperado decía: "Mamá, Papá¿Están aquí?", pero nadie contestaba a sus preguntas; después de mucho tiempo de buscar a sus padres, Yamato llego a la otrora plaza del pueblo, ahí se sentó, golpeo el suelo varias veces hasta que sus puños sangraron, entonces llego Taichi, y sin decir nada se sentó a su lado, y lo abrazo, Yamato empezó a llorar incontrolablemente, por fin cuando Yamato ya no tuvo mas lagrimas que derramar, ni mas fuerza para poder gritar, por primera vez durante todo el viaje dejo de pensar en él, y levantando su cara y viendo a Taichi a los ojos, le pregunto: "¿Por qué me has seguido todo este tiempo?"

Taichi sonrió por unos momentos, limpio las lagrimas de Yamato con sus manos, le beso dulcemente la frente, y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, hablo, y dijo: "Porque quiero estar contigo"

En ese momento Yamato se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido; todo lo que el había estado buscando, todo lo que había añorado, deseado, soñado, había estado con él, desde un principio, su hogar, su familia, había estado a su lado, solo que Yamato había estado ciego, pero por fin abría los ojos; y ese vació que parecía inconmensurable, se empezaba a borrar lentamente, y por fin estaba dispuesto a vivir una vida plena a lado de lo que siempre había estado buscando, su hogar, alguien a quien amar, y que lo amara eternamente.

* * *

Gracias por leer, y no se preocupen, seguiré escribiendo "Un amor abandonado"; y para todos aquellos que quieran saber un poco mas de digimon he aquí unos datos curiosos:

Muy bien Todos saben que los nombres de originales de Tai y Matt, son Taichi Yagami y Yamato Ishida, pero alguno de ustedes saben cual es su significado, aquí abajo lo menciono:

Taichi Yagami (八神太一) Taichi (太一) lo conforman 2 kanjis, Ta (太) que significa lo mas grande, e Ichi (一) que significa uno, o primero; en conclusión Taichi significa el mejor; ahora Yagami (八神) también esta formado por dos kanjis, Ya (八) que significa ocho, y Gami (神) que significa Dios; así que Yagami significa los 8 Dioses, Taichi Yagami significa el mejor de los 8 dioses¿Cuántos son los niños elegidos? 8, y quien es el líder o el mejor de los niños elegidos, pues nada menos que Tai. Curioso¿no?

Yamato Ishida (石田 ヤマト) Yamato (ヤマト) esta escrito en katakana, pero Yamato es el espíritu de Japón y significa fuerza de la montaña; Ishida (石田) esta conformado por 2 kanjis, Ishi (石) que significa piedra y Da (田) que significa campo de arroz o arrozal, Yamato es necio como una piedra y es tan importante como el arroz para los japoneses, tiene una apariencia agradable como una montaña, pero por dentro es necio y aferrado, por eso riñe constantemente con Tai.

Otro dato curioso¿Saben por que en la versión estadounidense y en las demás versiones de Digimon Taichi se apellida Kamiya, en lugar de Yagami que es su apellido original?

Seguramente los encargados de traducción notaron algo curioso en el apellido de Tai¿Que habra sido? Pues bien que dice en Ingles si deletreas Yagami al revés... ¿No se han dado cuenta? Yagami al revés dice Imagay... I´m a Gay. Yo soy un gay. Tal vez por eso le cambiaron el nombre; tal vez es una simple coincidencia por parte de los creadores de Digimon, o tal vez nos quieran dar a entender algo, por lo pronto ya están informados.


End file.
